When performing an operation such as cutting, drilling, or the like by means of an electric tool such as a circular saw, a drill, or the like, a dust collector is connected to the electric tool in some cases to collect powder dust and the like. In such cases, the powder dust produced at an operation spot is collected by the dust collector without being scattered, with a connection of the electric tool and the dust collector to each other by a hose and operating the dust collector during the use of the electric tool.
In particular, a certain type of dust collector is provided with a socket for supplying power to an external component, so that power for the electric tool can be supplied from the dust collector by plugging a power cord of the electric tool into the socket. In this case, however, the hose and the power cord are connected between the electric tool and the dust collector respectively and hence hinder the operation. Accordingly, as a measure against this hindrance, according to the invention described in Patent Document 1, a hose section, which is equipped close to both ends thereof with cylindrical couplings having cable outlets respectively and has a cable guide channel accommodated therein, is provided between an electric tool and a dust collector, and a power cord is passed through a cable guide passage formed of the cable outlets and the cable guide channel to integrate the power cord and the hose with each other.
[Patent Document 1] German Utility Model Application Publication No. 20016447